Wolves
by Kyome Urameshi
Summary: YYHxWR The rekai tentei have become wolves. And they need to find a lunar flower. Then they meet the wolf's rain crew. What trouble will they find now?


Kyo (me, authoress): hiya peoples!  
  
Toboe: hi!  
  
Kiba, Kurama: hello.  
  
Hiei, Tsume: hn.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hige: hey!  
  
Kyo: well now that the greetings are over, Toboe if you please.  
  
Toboe: Kyome Urameshi doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Wolf's Rain.  
  
Kyo: thanks Toboe.  
  
Yusuke: on with the fic  
  
"TODDLER!!!!!!!!!!!!" Growled a dark brown wolf with brown eyes. "How the hell do we change back?!"  
  
"Yusuke calm down." said Koenma.  
  
"Calm down. I have a date with Kayko and I look like a wolf. And you're telling me to calm down."  
  
"Detective, shut up." Said a midnight black wolf with a white starburst on his forehead with red eyes. (can ya guess who it is)  
  
"Hiei's right, you are a little too loud, Yusuke." Said a silver wolf with gold eyes.  
  
"Fine, so how do we change back?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"First of all how did you become wolves in the first place?" (does that make sense) Asked Koenma. "And how come your sister didn't?"  
  
"I can answer that." Said a girl with waist length black hair with crimson highlights and amber eyes. "Go ahead Kyome. (me!)" (if you're not quite sure, I am Yusuke's younger sister)  
  
FLASHBACK: (Kyome's point of view)  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and I were out in the woods trying to find that temple Koenma wanted us to find when and group of wolf youkai attacked us. We were doing pretty well until this freaky dude in a black robe came outta nowhere. He started chanting something. Then Hiei pushed me out of the way of a wolf youkai. All of a sudden a white mist surrounded the guys and when it cleared, they were all wolves.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Ok then, well you will have to find a lunar flower." Said Koenma.  
  
"A lunar flower?" Kyome asked.  
  
"Yes now leave before you get fleas in my office." The four wolves were about to leave when Kyome stepped in front of them.  
  
"Hey what gives?" Asked Yusuke. Kyome said nothing. Instead she pulled out four leashes and four collars. "Oh no I don't think so."  
  
"Well I think so." Kyome said. Then all the wolves, boys, rekai tentei, whatever took off in random directions.  
  
Kyome ran after the orange wolf knowing Kuwabara wasn't fast enough to out run her.  
  
"Gotcha." Kyome said as she slipped the blue collar and leash onto Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey." He said. Then Kyome formed a thick ice pole and slipped the leash onto it. Then she took off after her brother.  
  
"Yusuke get back here!" Kyome yelled. She ran after the brown wolf. After a few minutes she caught him. "Now the other two."  
  
Kyome decided to go after Kurama. She spotted the silver wolf and took off. But it wasn't easy.  
  
"Fox, wolf, whatever get your butt back here!" Kyome yelled.  
  
'She's persistent.' Kurama thought. He ran toward the wall then made a sharp right. Which lead to Kyome not being able to stop and she ran into the wall.  
  
"Itai! I'll get you for that fox!" Yelled Kyome. Kuwabara and Yusuke busted up laughing. After five minutes of running, bruises, and a lot of laughing, Kyome still didn't catch Kurama. Instead she was on floor, on he stomach with Kurama on her back. Who was smiling triumphantly.  
  
Then outta nowhere came Kaori. "Awwww, wolves how cute." She said and instantly jumped Kurama. She had mid-back length reddish brown hair and violet eyes.  
  
"Where the hell did you come from Kaori?!" Kyome asked. "And thanks for getting him off me."  
  
"I called her. It was obvious that you needed help." Koenma said. Kyome glared at him.  
  
"Hey where'd these cute wolves come from?" Kaori asked as she petted Kurama. Ok well it was more like hugging him to death.  
  
"Kaori, Kaori stop. I don't think he can't breath." Said Kyome.  
  
"Uh, Kaori please let me go. I can't breath." Kurama managed to say. That caused Kaori to jump.  
  
"Hey why's the wolf talkin'?" Kaori asked. "Hey why does it sound like Kurama?  
  
"I am Kurama. I was just turned into a wolf." That just made Kaori hug him more."  
  
"Hey did the others change too?"  
  
"You say hey a lot. And yes." Kyome said.  
  
"Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, and I were all changed." Said Kurama.  
  
"Speaking of Hiei. Where is he?" Kyome said as she searched the office. "Ah hah." Kyome quickly slipped the collar and leash onto Kurama and took off after Hiei.  
  
"Hiei! Get back here!" Kyome yelled. 'Man, why do you have to be the fast one? Fine, wanna play keep away. Let's play.' Kyome then transformed into her fox form. She was pure white with frosty blue tips on her ears and tail. She had icy blue eyes. "Now let's see you try to out run me."  
  
Kyome took off after Hiei again. She was gaining on him. Then she jumped up and landed on his back.  
  
"Gotcha!" Kyome said.  
  
"Get off me onna!" Hiei demanded.  
  
"Kaori come here." Said Kyome. Kaori didn't move. "Kaori!" She just blinked. "Grr. Kaori come here and bring Kurama with you."  
  
"Kay!" Kaori said as she got up and dragged Kurama with her.  
  
"Airhead." Kyome mumbled.  
  
"Whatcha need Kyo?"  
  
"Slip that collar around Hiei's neck."  
  
"Ok." Kaori did as she was told.  
  
"Hey! Get this off me!" Hiei said.  
  
"No. Ok now that all the leashes are on the wolves, guys, whatever, we can go to Genkai's. Kaori by the looks of things you won't be letting go off Kurama anytime soon. So you take him and Kuwabara." Kyome said.  
  
"Okay!" Kaori said.  
  
"And I'll take Hiei and my bro."  
  
"Ok now that everything is settled get out of my office! I think I already have fleas." Koenma said as he scratched his arms and head.  
  
"Fine we're leaving." Yusuke said.  
  
End of chapter  
  
Kyo: well that's the first chapter. I really wanted to do another cyoa, but stupid fan fiction people wouldn't let me.  
  
Toboe: it's ok.  
  
Kurama: please review.  
  
Kiba: and tell her what you think. 


End file.
